


A taste of Felinet

by bioshocktheshitposter



Category: Felinet - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshocktheshitposter/pseuds/bioshocktheshitposter
Summary: Inspired by a mistress of mine





	A taste of Felinet

Tonight was different in many different ways

I could tell.

Normally, she was quiet and reserved. A curse word here or there and casual conversation. But she invited me over without warning. Her voice aggressive and certain.  
"Be here. 11:00. Don't you dare be late"

 

I drove up to her house and knocked on her door at exactly 11:00. I wore nothing but a T-shirt and some loose shorts and a pair of gym shoes. Her request. As I awaited for her to open the door, I pulled the flowers from behind my back. Also her request.  
She opened the door and stood before me in all latex, grabbing me and shoving me inside as she slammed the door.  
Something was definitely different.  
She stood before me in black latex and a handcuffs attached to her wrist, one being closed around my ankle. Her figure was always nice, but this was the first time I truly saw how great she was. Her cleavage was noticeable, her skin glowing and her brunette hair filling the air around Her.  
"Mmm. Sexy." she whispered at the sight of me. Her British accent flowing in each word.  
"Hey uh. Fel what the hell is goi-"  
A quick slap reached my face.  
"You. Don't talk. Now I'm going to drag you to my bedroom"  
I was confused, but decided it best to lie flat as she dragged me by my ankle. Her house was nice. The place was a one bedroom studio. She had her bedroom in the middle of the floor, swirling in a circle in slow motion. The kitchen was next to it, separated by half a wall. it was tidy and clean, save for the flowers strewn across the countertop as she commanded me on the bed.  
I remained quiet as she tugged her latex off. We had only been friends beforehand, and I knew her to be s bit unorthodox in her approach to things. Maybe she was mad I didn't reply fast enough? I remembered when she had me beg for forgiveness when I dragged to reply one day. I hadn't minded it, being quite honest.  
"So. Bio. How do i look?"  
I told her the honest truth.  
"Fel. Your gorgeous. "  
I saw her face flush for a second. I thought it odd at first,,but decided to say nothing of it.  
She took a key out, her face smiling deviously as she attached both my wrists together with her handcuffs.  
"Look I apologize for dragging. But don't you-"  
Another slap. Light as the first one.  
"Shut up. Praise me."  
Instinctually I obeyed, telling her the truth of how I saw her. She was utterly beautiful. Her figure was beautiful. Her eyes shone like grey mists.  
"Good. Now, shut up. I'm going to reward you."  
She tugged down my loose shorts and exposed my hardening member. She had requested I not wear underwear, and I obliged thinking it was maybe a test of loyalty.  
I wasn't prepared for her next nice.

She started to lick my member, rolling her tongue as she closed down onto me. The shock of pleasure made me arch my back as I struggled against the cuffs.  
Once I actually registered what was happening, my brain froze.

I was receiving only what I had heard of and seen.  
Fellatio.

She continued to suck on my hardened member,Her eyes never leaving mine. It was as if she enjoyed watching me squirm. Her mouth felt golden, the warmth surrounding me.  
I could feel myself pulsating inwardly.  
Without warning, a large wave of pleasure so intense hit me like a train. The waves of pleasure rolled over me as liquid flowed from my member. I panicked in between the massive afterwards of pleasure. I just came inside her mouth without warning.  
But she just sat there sucking it all , a smile forming in her eyes.  
After I was done, she opened her mouth to show the large amount of semen in Her.  
Then, without a sound it disappeared inside Her.  
"Good. You fed me."  
I sat panting, wanting to understand what had just happened. But she just turned the lights off, slapped me once more, and had me praise her until she was cuddled up next to me, her chest slightly going up and down.

 

Today was different. For a multitude of reasons


End file.
